


The Jenova Experiments

by Nullifier



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: The Sephiroth DNA injected into Zack hasn't spread at all in two years. Hojo believes it's due to Zack's high testosterone levels, so he tests his hypothesis by cutting off his supply of testosterone... permanently.Warning: Very graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 7





	The Jenova Experiments

Zack slowly started regaining consciousness. Where was he? How long has he been out? And… why was he strapped down naked?!

Zack: “Hey, what’s going on?!”

???: “Ah, so you’ve finally awakened.”

Zack looks over and sees a scientist standing next to a tank filled with liquid and… Cloud?!

Zack: “Cloud! Let go of him!”

Hojo: “My, how commendable. Even while strapped down in my secret lab, you’re still thinking about your friend here. Or could it be you’re… more than friends?”

Zack ignored the comments. After all, he was only friends with Cloud. The guy definitely likes Tifa, so he was fine just sitting on the sidelines cheering him on.

Zack: “What are you planning to do with us?”

Hojo walked over to his desk while he continued to talk.

Hojo: “I am performing experiments with the Jenova cells that we harvested from Sephiroth in order to confirm a hypothesis of mine.”

Zack: “Experiment? Like hell I’ll let you!”

Zack futilely struggled against the restraints holding him down.

Hojo: “Oh, but it’s already too late, for both you and your friend there.”

Zack stopped struggling for a moment.

Zack: “Too late? What do you mean?! What did you do to Cloud?! What did you do to me?!”

Hojo: “Nothing special. I merely injected the two of you with Sephiroth’s DNA. And I must say, the results are astounding! Completely out of my expectations!”

Zack’s mind goes blank for a moment. They did _what_ to Cloud? He began struggling against the restraints again.

Zack: “What did you say?! How dare you!”

Hojo: “Now, now, your little boyfriend’s alright. In fact, his progress in integrating with the Jenova cells is a huge surprise! I could not believe the degree of compatibility between them!”

Hojo slammed his hand on the operating table where Zack was restrained.

Hojo: “You on the other hand… even after two whole years, there is no progress whatsoever. There must be something inside your body rejecting the cells. Which is why I’ve come up with a hypothesis.”

Zack wasn’t paying attention to Hojo’s spiel. He was seething with anger. How _dare_ this man experiment with Cloud like that! What’s going to happen to him? Will he be alright? Zack was then shocked by the sound of utensils slamming on a cart right next to him.

Hojo: “I believe that the presence of the Sephiroth’s DNA is being suppressed by your high level of testosterone. It seems like it is able to inhibit its spread, keeping you from transforming like your boyfriend over there.”

Hojo went ahead and sat down at the operating table, with Zack’s penis and testicles right in front of him.

Zack: “H-hey, what are you doing?!”

Hojo: “Hm? As I explained, Sephiroth’s DNA is being suppressed by your high level of testosterone. That is why I am going to cut off its supply.”

Zack: “Cut off its supply… You don’t mean-?!”

Hojo: “Ah, finally worrying about yourself now, are we. Yes, I am about to remove your testicles in order to test whether the Jenova cells will spread within you.”

Zack struggled against the chains, his blood running cold.

Zack: “Y-you can’t do that!”

Hojo scratches his chin for a bit, pondering the current situation.

Hojo: “You know what? You’re right. I can’t just do that.”

Zack let out a sigh of relief as Hojo got up and left the operating table. Suddenly, he sees him coming back with something in his hands. Is that… a clamp?!

Zack: “W-what are you doing with that?”

Hojo: “Thanks to your words, I suddenly remembered another important bit of research I had forgotten about. The Jenova cells react very positively to adrenaline. So I thought I might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

Zack was absolutely terrified at this point. He looked down and saw the doctor bringing the clamp closer to his balls. He struggled and struggled as much as he could, but it was all in vain.

Hojo gingerly grabbed Zack’s left nut and put it between the clamp, making sure it was positioned right in the middle. He began twisting it quickly in order to tighten it enough to keep the poor nut still.

Zack: “Ghhhh!”

Zack felt a small wave of pain, and the torture had yet to begin!

Zack: “Don’t! You can’t!”

Hojo: “Oh, I can. And I will. For the sake of science.”

Hojo continued tightening the clamp, compressing Zack’s nut further and further, causing the poor SOLDIER to let out some gut-wrenching screams as his delicate little orb was slowly turned into a disc of man meat.

Hojo: “Just a few more turns and this will be over.”

Zack’s body convulsed. He struggled to get out of the restraints binding him to the table, but even with the surge of adrenaline flowing in his body, he couldn’t even budge the sturdy table. Hojo began struggling to tighten the clamp further, indicating that Zack’s nut was nearing the end of its rope. WIth just a few, slow, methodical turns, and _squish_ , Zack body shook uncontrollably, as he let out the loudest screams his body could muster after his left nut had been reduced to nothing but a pile of mush.

Zack was gasping for breath. Never in his life had he endured such pain, such agony. What did he do to deserve this? He looked over at Cloud in the giant jar of liquid and tried to reach out, a tear rolling down his eyes.

Zack: “Cloud…”

Hojo: “A futile attempt. Your boyfriend is currently asleep, high off Mako energy. And soon, you’ll be joining him.”

Zack tried to hold back the rest of his tears. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him.

Zack: “What about Cloud? Did you do this to him too?!”

Hojo: “As I said, your boyfriend responded marvelously to the Jenova cells, so no, he did not, and will not, require the same treatment as you.”

Zack let out a sigh of relief. That was his only solace now, that his best friend, the one he loves, would still be able to live a normal life and father children. Well… outside of being a Sephiroth clone of course.

Hojo: “Now then, I shall begin the destruction of your right testicle. Bear with me, this will only last for a few moments.”

Yeah, right. A few moments. Those few moments felt like an eternity of pain. Hojo removed the clamp, leaving behind a mess of shattered testicles and put the clamp on Zack’s remaining right nut. He repeated the same procedure, spinning the lever to quickly keep Zack’s nut in place, and then slowly compressing it further, causing the half-neutered SOLDIER to slowly transition from heavy breathing, to grunting, and finally to loud screaming with an extra side of massive convulsions.

Zack’s once proud nut began to flatten further and further until finally with a loud “squick”, the poor thing ruptured in his sack, causing another wave of convulsions and screams that left him borderline unconscious.

Hojo: “Now for the final step, I shall remove your scrotum and its content, and patch up the skin so that your crotch will be perfectly smooth, as if nothing had been here in the first place.”

Hojo grabs a scalpel from his bench, slowly and carefully cutting off Zack’s scrotum, leaving a small amount of skin left so that he could sew it back up to cover up his wound. He also made sure to cut off the spermatic cords, leaving the area as clean as possible. Once his scrotum has been removed, he puts them off to the side to be fed to one of his pets later. He grabs the needle and begins sewing the bits of scrotum he meticulously left behind, stretching them to their limits as they connected in the center to cover up the area where Zack’s sack of balls used to be.

Hojo: “There, good as new.”

Hojo pats Zack’s crotch, admiring his handiwork. He looks up and sees that the SOLDIER had passed out while he was performing his surgery. He lets out a sigh, disappointed that the poor boy wouldn’t be able to see his new body. He calls out for his assistant to free Zack’s body and put him in the tank so that he could continue monitoring the growth of Jenova cells in his body.

In the upcoming months, Hojo continues to monitor Zack’s condition and finds that his hypothesis was indeed correct, the destruction of Zack’s testicles had indeed allowed the Jenova cells to grow splendidly in his body! At the current rate, he would be able to catch up to his boyfriend in just two more years, turning them both into wonderful Sephiroth clones!


End file.
